Duels of Destinies
by Shadow Sanctuary
Summary: When Ryou voices his feelings for Yugi, will the smaller duelist turn him away or return the affection?


Author's Note: Destiny's Duel is a sad story about Bakura trying to find the right way to tell Yugi that he likes him. This angst style romance involves the many trials that all people are put through at some stage in their life, which is everything from looking your own demons straight in the eye and dealing with them to facing fear your own fears in the mirror. Even after Ryou successfully deals with his fear of rejection, he is smacked with an all-new terrible circumstance that he has never dealt with before. On the outside, it seems that Yugi is capable of defeating anyone who challenges him to a game. Whether it's video games or a simple throw of the dice, the little duelist wins it all. When Bakura takes the time to get to know him, the silvery-haired boy sees that his friend is gambling with something far more dangerous than his dueling deck. While the tournament is coming to a close, Ryou catches on to one of Yugi's deepest, darkest secrets…can Bakura save the young duelist in time before he destroys himself?

Disclaimer: Yaoi between Ryou & Yugi. Severe mental trauma (which comes later on in the story ^.^).

Facing Fear In the Mirror.

"You and the Dark Magician work really well together."

Glancing up from the playing field, the duelist smiled wearily.

"Yes, we've been through a tough batch of card players, but there's nothing we can't accomplish when we're together. Matter of fact, I'd even go as far as to consider him as a personal friend of mine."

"That's true." agreed the white-haired boy, his dark eyes studying his classmate intensely. "But don't your real friends help you acquire at least _some_ of your victories?"

Widening his smile, the duelist replied, "Of course. You know all of you mean the world to me. Do you doubt me, Bakura?" 

"No, Yugi. The thought never crossed my mind of you being inconsiderate." Bakura said softly, letting his gaze drift to the carpet.

Turning back to the cards he held, Yugi contemplated his next move aloud.

"Let's see…if I put this here, then Pegasus will defend with his Dark Rabbit; however, if I place this trap card, the Horn of Heaven, down on the field before he can play, then maybe I can-"

Shaking his head, the exhausted duelist rubbed his temples. His eyes drooped as his shoulders sagged, the late night hours were taking a hideous toll on him. Yugi's disheveled red and black tresses lost their luster, his golden bangs stuck to his forehead in a wild Amazon-like fashion. Even his prized indigo jacket was thrown on top of a nearby lamp, appearing to be nothing more than a limp dish rag. Unable to stand the sight of his friend losing his sanity to a card game, the white-haired adolescent started to tug him away.

"Come now, Yugi. This isn't worth killing yourself over."

Letting a low moan escape his throat, the duelist resisted the tender pulling on his arm.

"Stay out of this, Bakura. You know what I've got riding on this battle."

"But you've been at it almost all night!" protested the schoolboy, gazing at his comrade with growing concern. "If you don't stop this madness, you're going to end up collapsing on the table!"

Waving off the white-haired boy's worried comments, the duelist said calmly, "What I'm doing here is just-"

"Killing yourself!" cried Bakura, his usually passive voice rising a few notches.

"No, I-"

"Can't see why it's time to go to bed?"

Glaring darkly at his classmate, Yugi snapped, "I don't need a wanna-be mommy running behind me telling what I should and shouldn't be doing."

"Well if you didn't, then you wouldn't be in this predicament now, would you?" Bakura shot back, his gentle features on the verge of scowling at his friend.

With a terrifying amount of rage influencing him, Yugi leapt to his feet. Advancing on the white-haired teen with frightening speed, he backed his classmate up against a wall. To ensure he wouldn't squirm out of the position he was in, the duelist slammed a hand to their sides to block off any possible exits his comrade would create. Red violet eyes glowered into dark umber ones with cold determination.

Lowering his face to become inches apart from Bakura's, Yugi growled, "The only reason I'm here is because Pegasus took something that wasn't his. In case you didn't know, he's not the rightful owner of my grandfather's soul. I can't let that under-handed psychotic man own all rights over one of my own relatives. If I allow Maximillion Pegasus to win against me a second time, I'll be added to his collection of stolen merchandise."

Sighing with mixed emotions, Bakura tried to talk some logic into his overtired friend.

"If you don't get some sleep tonight, you'll be an easy target for your opponent. Don't you at least see that much of what I'm telling you? Pegasus isn't losing any sleep coming up with last-minute strategies on how to win. I bet he's in his master bedroom, counting sheep as we speak."

"Or duel monsters." muttered Yugi, staring at the ground.

"Yes, I suppose that's what he'd rather be counting." laughed the white-haired boy, resting his head on the stones behind him. Wrapping his thumb and forefinger around his classmate's chin, Bakura lifted Yugi's head. "He could be counting all the evil beasts he invented from Toon World in his dreams, but that's where those things are going to stay. You'll find a way to combat all of his dirty tricks, I know you will. Tea, Joey, Tristen, and every contestant on the island you've ever fought believe in you…and so do I."

"I know. Everyone has always been there for me." Yugi smiled, reflecting on the many memories he had shared with friends and foes alike. 

"And you also know that we'll _continue_ to be there for you. All you have to do is believe in yourself, Yugi, and we can win this together."

Putting his hand on his comrade's shoulder, the fatigued duelist gave him a firm squeeze. Though he was in desperate need of sleep, the card player seemed to be revived by the words of encouragement. Hope's flames had rekindled his spirit, the incredible need to succeed burned deep inside of him like a phoenix reborn from the ashes of defeat. He would see to it that Pegasus would get what he deserved, delivering justice to the island and restoring his family name with honor in the process. 

"Thanks for your support, my friend-"

"Anytime, Yugi." interrupted Bakura, flashing his most charming grin. "We'll be right there by your side, cheering you on as you crush your archenemy's defenses. Just imagine the look on Pegasus' face when he realizes-"

"That none of you will be with me when that time comes." finished the duelist.

Showing only mild astonishment, the white-haired boy asked, "Excuse me? You face-off with that soul snatcher one-on -one? I don't think so."

"But _I _do. It's something I've been looking forward to for quite a while now."

"You can't be serious." retorted Bakura, cracking a skeptical grin.

Gazing at the card player dubiously, the other adolescent was stunned into disbelief.

__

Maybe he doesn't really mean what he's saying. thought Bakura, trying to comprehend his friend's sudden stand-offish demeanor. _I mean, he's never accepted a duel without us being there with him. Why would he do that now?_

Dropping his hand to his side, Yugi sauntered off to his practice field and resumed playing. There was no mistaking his force of willpower. He was drowsy beyond mortal comprehension, but he wasn't going to back down. That much was obvious to Bakura- Yugi Mutou wasn't going to give up, even if that meant abandoning his common sense to an overrated card game. But if he kept pushing himself this hard, then…

"If I wasn't, then why would I say something like that?" Yugi mumbled, already engrossed in the mind-consuming cards before him.

"Because you might have been only jesting with me, and-"

"And why would I joke about this?" interrupted the duelist, hardly giving his classmate enough time to voice his opinion. "Do you think this is some kind of game for me?"

"No, not at all, I never thought-"

"That's right. You probably never thought of it that way before." mocked the card player, plucking another duel monster from his deck. Smirking slyly, he set it face down beside the Swords of Revealing Light. "It's too bad that you _don't_ think, since you claim you always want to be there for me."

Taken aback by the cruel remark, Bakura felt his hand cover his mouth. His large brown eyes shimmered in the candlelight, tears burning underneath his lids. Frozen in his current standing position, the white-haired boy stared at his comrade in wounded silence. Yugi, on the other hand, continued his virtual simulation of duel monsters as if he had stated nothing out of the ordinary. No one was going to stand in his way of getting his grand father back this time, and that included small shy kids who didn't know how to keep their mouths shut.

Contemplating his next move, Yugi growled, "Why are you still here?"

__

H-he's just frustrated and doesn't realize what he's telling me. thought the white-haired teen, making up excuses for his comrade's brutal behavior. _I-'m sure he doesn't really mean that-_

"Feel free to state your business anytime now." commanded the duelist impatiently, combining Gaia the Fierce Knight with the Curse of Dragon through means of polymerization. Adding a card face down to the field, he picked up two more cards for later use. His attention seemed to be solely on the game, but Bakura knew that his friend's steely gaze was plastered on him. Clearing his throat, the shaky adolescent attempted to voice his opinion. When he finally found enough courage to speak, he found himself stuttering again.

"W-Well, you see, I-I had originally come to talk about this problem I've been having. Honestly, I-I was just wondering if y-you would-"

__

/I can't do this!/ cried Bakura's mind, his timid nature doing everything in its power to keep him from expressing himself. /_I just can't do this right! I'll never be able to tell him how I feel! This is ludicrous!/_

"Um, are you going to finish getting whatever you have to say off your chest tonight, or do I have to pry it out of you?" asked Yugi, tapping his fingernails on top of the linoleum dueling surface. 

__

//Time is everything now. thought the duelist, chilling sweat dotting his brow. _If Bakura has something to get out, then I wish he'd do that and find his way out of my room. Tomorrow's match results decide not only my grandfather's fate, but my own as well. I don't need long-term interferences at this hour.//_

Shifting his weight uneasily, the boy beside the wall bit down on his lower lip. Fretting that he would let the wrong words come from his mouth, he forced himself to stay quiet. That made him feel worse, since he was just asked point-blank what was on his mind. Torn with conflicted emotions, he turned his head away from his comrade to hide his distress. 

__

/Yugi can't see me like this…/mourned Bakura silently, his posture bearing a strong resemblance to that of his friend's. /_H-He'll lose every ounce of respect he has for me if I lose control./_

Summoning his courage from a well deep inside of himself, the white-haired adolescent ordered himself to hold onto his wits.

__

Come on, Bakura, you can do this…

Gradually, Bakura raised his misty eyes in Yugi's direction. He took in the duelist's tousled exterior, the scuffed cobalt shoes that were previously polished and shiny, the normally tight clothing buckles that hung heavily on him, the ragged way Yugi's apparel seemed to be draped on him like a curtain. It was frightening to witness a typically friendly and very caring person take a nosedive in appearance. 

__

/Not even Yugi will be able to defend himself against the harmful repercussions of his actions. Bakura realized, vicious reality sinking its fangs into his thoughts. /_H-He's already slender, a bit on the tiny side for someone his age. His weight has plummeted since we first arrived in the castle, and I'm almost sure that he didn't have anything to digest today, or yesterday, or-/ _Blinding fear gripped him, his body became numb with the overwhelming sensation. /_Come to think of it, I haven't seen him eat _anything_ in the last four or five days we've been here. That explains the lack of energy and the short-tempered speech. Those stupid cards have prevented him from using his head how he used to. It's almost as if he's substituted ruthless winning for his voracious appetite. But if he does that, he'll fall under Pegasus' animated sword and be demolished. And he'll only have himself to blame, no one else but himself./_

"Bakura," Yugi repeated, dropping his tone to a low menacing rumble. "I don't have time for this. You can either say what you have to, or leave the premises. Whatever option you choose is fine by me."

Hurt by the callous statement, the teen by the wall sputtered, "H-How can you not allow any time for someone who has continuously backed you up in every circumstance you've been in? Am I that useless to you?"

With his endurance running thin, the card player answered, "You really can't fight my battle for me. Like I said, this is something I have to do on my own."

"But it doesn't have to be that way!" cried Bakura, stress lines creasing his brow. "I don't want to play your duel for you, I just want to be there for you! Why won't you let me do at least that much?"

"Because you'd just get in the way." came the somber reply, void of any feeling.

Blended emotions of rage and sadness crashed amongst each other like turbulent waves in Bakura's mind. He understood Yugi's desperation of nabbing his relative out from the card he was trapped inside, but he was going about achieving the task in all the wrong ways. Still, that was no reason to be acting like an-

"Insensitive jerk!" spat the white-haired boy with anger masking overwhelming grief. 

Astounded by his comrade's dramatic outburst, the card player froze in place. He'd never heard such tactless words escape Bakura's lips. Matter of fact, no one had ever called him that. Not in his entire life. And to think that the demure holder of the coveted millennium ring had just spouted such language at him…it literally forced the oxygen out of Yugi's lungs. All he could do was sit stock-still, awaiting the next actions his classmate would take.

__

/Oh, my! Did I just say what I think I did?! Did I just attempt to tell my best friend off?!/ Bakura's momentary shock turned into terrifying fear._ /Why did I do that? Here I am, spitting juvenile names at him when I have more important things to ask! Dear spirits, what if he won't talk to me anymore tonight? What if he pushes me out of his room and slams the door shut in my face? What if I threw away my only chance to say--/_

Mechanically, the duelist lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder. No particular emotion betrayed the card player's face, but Bakura's trained eyes could easily pick up on the ever-so slight glassy quality in his eyes. He could tell how badly his comrade was affected by the offensive words. Yami Yugi, as fierce and as fatal as his façade seemed to the outside world, kept more secrets to himself than the mere power of his millennium puzzle. All Bakura wanted to do was unlock them and have both of their inner beings intertwine. Desperately wanting to undo the damage of his hurtful remark, the dark-eyed adolescent blurted out the one phrase that had the ferocity to break up their companionship forever.

"_Aishiteru, Yugi-chan!"_ cried Bakura in a violent tidal wave of emotions. _"Aishiteru, you deck-crazed baka! Aishiteru!"_

Dropping to his knees, the shaking boy covered his visage with his hands. /_Oh, no! this isn't how I was supposed to tell him! I wasn't supposed to shout that I loved him at the top of my lungs! What am I thinking doing something stupid like that?! He needed an apology, not me coming on to him like a pathetic puppy dog! For heaven's sake, he's not the baka…I am! This is it, though…it's all over now. Not only did I end a glorious friendship, but I shattered his trust, too…and it's all my fault. It's all completely my fault./_


End file.
